legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are various pick ups you can collect in the game towards your progress as an adventurer. Items are sorted into various groups of rarity, with the harder being very, very difficult to obtain. Item Quality *[[Undistinguished|'Undistinguished']]: These items are the weakest of them all. They are mostly the quality of item made from starter skillers, high drops, and an assortment of others. Most of them are sold to vendors, for a small profit. *[[Common|'Common']]: Common items are the next tier up. They drop not as often as their undistinguished variant, but they give slightly better bonuses, and are more useful. Some low leveled monsters drop these on the unfrequent chance, while higher up it is almost everytime. *[[Uncommon|'Uncommon']]: Uncommon items are tough to get items, especially at lower levels. In low level zones, about 1-10 different monster variants drop these on the lesser chance. In higher levels, these types of items are pretty frequent. *[[Rare|'Rare']]: The toughest of the low-level items. Lower leveled players dream of getting one of these items, as in a low level zone, only 1-2 monsters drop an item of this rarity, most often in a dungeon. Higher up these items are quite easy to get. *[[Epic|'Epic']]: Epic items is where it gets interesting. When players progress through new zones, these will be the equivalents of Rares in low level zones. Epics have better bonuses, and some even have procs. Alot of them are well received, and even 85s or higher sometimes decide to keep one for a while. *[[Legendary|'Legendary']]: Legendary items are the start of raiding. In high level zones, these items are incredibly rare. Most players try to form groups and take on high level dungeons to receive even one of these items. Only in high level zones you'll have a chance at one of these. In tough and uber instances, these items are quite common, but who they come from won't be so easy to defeat. *[[Godly|'Godly']]: Godly items, red with fear, are super rare items. Most often, a high level raid boss will drop one of these, and others come from uber bosses and world bosses. They have a really low drop rate, par with it's rarity. Some groups go through an uber instance several times, and yield not one. Versing X bosses yields at least one or more of these always. *[[Majestic|'Majestic']]: The elite of the elitest of items. These items are extremely rare, and only 10 enemies in the entirety of the world can net you a miniscule chance to drop even one. There is less than 100 of these items available, but the 10 weapons of this rarity are the PVP'er's dream. The items of this rarity are almost double that of godly items. Majestic items are usually obtained by one person with help of a group on an entire server. The gap between people getting one of these items spans months, even years. *[[Artifact|'Artifact']]: Artifact items are the only items with a random rarity. They are most often world drops, others from a certain monster. Most of them are unsellable, and are treated as junk, however, the Tier X set is the only set of armor that is of this rarity. Artifacts are mostly items that don't help with combat. *[[Exclusive|'Exclusive']]: Exclusive items are nearly as tough as Majestics to get. Most of them are rewarded by completing several achievements, beating tons of enemies, or doing yearly events and completing that has to do with them. Some of them are rewarded for outstanding game progress. Category:Basic knowledge